Marco à tout prix
by Oxo29
Summary: Rien ne va plus à bord du MobyDick le jour ou Marco se retrouve changé en femme. Les sentiments de ses compagnons vont également prendre étrange tournure ...


Hey !

Voilà mon nouvel OS Marco/Ace.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon précédent OS ! =)

C'est la première fois que j'en termine un aussi long d'ailleurs. C'est fou, on a une idée, on écrit, on écrit et on fini avec dix mille mots ! XD

Le titre, les cinéphiles auront compris d'où je le tire... J'ai redécouvert cette comédie romantique récemment et j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien ! ^^

Désolée si vous trouvez d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, mon maitre, mon père, mon dieu !

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Marco à tout prix

POV Thatch :

« _Terre à l'horizon ! »

Je relevais mon nez de mon bouquin. Enfin.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers l'armoire personnelle de ma cabine, en ouvrit délicatement les portes avant de saisir un livre pourvu d'un marque page.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage : aujourd'hui j'allais enfin compléter à nouveau mes réserves devenues vides.

Je sorti de ma chambre en prenant garde de bien fermer la porte. Sifflotant, je montais sur le pont. Là je voyais un Marco concentré sur une de ses cartes, donner les directions à prendre pour éviter les récifs et autres mauvaises surprises qui entouraient l'île.

Je m'avançais jusqu'au bastingage pour scruter le bout de terre ou nous allions pas tarder à s'arrêter.

Une petite île du Shinsekai, qui ne se différencie des autres par son climat plutôt clément mais qui reste toutefois déserte à cause de sa flore dangereuse.

En tant que cuisinier en chef du MobyDick je me frottais les mains à chaque fois que nous nous y arrêtons. Je pouvais ainsi refaire toute ma collection d'épices en tout genre pour au moins un an.

Nous jetâmes l'ancre dans une crique sur le côté ouest du bout de terre. Je sautais d'un geste souple dans la barque. Atterrissant avec un petit craquement de dos, je me dit que décidément je ne me faisait plus tout jeune.

Mais aucune pensée négative ne pouvait entacher ma bonne humeur à ce moment là.

Rakuyou et quelque uns de mes autres nakama acceptèrent de m'accompagner. Nous n'étions de toutes façon que quatre commandants sur le navire avec Marco et Izou, et jamais ils ne m'auraient laissés partir seul.

On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières.

Je posais le pied sur le sable chaud d'être resté si longtemps sous le soleil :

« _ Alors ? Par quoi on commence, chef ? Me lança le commandant de la septième division.

_ On va commencer par aller sur le colline là-bas … »

Et comme pour appuyer mes paroles je me met à gravir le paysage.

Ici rien ne change d'une année sur l'autre, oui depuis les décennies que je viens ici tout est toujours pareil … Tout ?

Une couleur inhabituelle attire mon regard. En effet en haut de la colline parmi les fleurs blanches comestibles aux nombreuses qualités gustatives s'en trouve une autre.

Avec de grandes pétales bleues, elle semble scintiller sous le soleil. Je m'accroupis à côté de celle-ci puis cherche dans mon livre des renseignements. Je trouve finalement :

Il s'agit d'une fleur qui pousse une fois tous les dix ans, aux vertus stupéfiantes. Autre chose semblait avoir été écrit mais avait été ensuite été barré avec tant de violence qu'il m'étais impossible de relire.

« _ Un problème ? Me fit Rakuyou en s'approchant de moi, sur ses gardes.

_ Non, rien, » terminais-je en la cueillant en douceur avant de la glisser lentement dans la bourse accrochée à ma ceinture.

Je continue mon exploration annuelle en tournant et retournant la présence de cette fleur dans mon esprit.

Qu'allais-je en faire ? La cuisiner ? Serait-ce prudent de le faire alors que je n'en n'avais jamais vue auparavant ?

Je faisais ma récolte distraitement, ramassant par automatisme les plantes que me seraient utiles.

Finalement je décide de la glisser dans la soupe que je ferai le soir même pour tous les commandants ainsi que pour Oyaji.

Si le livre me dit qu'elle possède des vertus incroyables, je n'allais pas m'encombrer d'inutiles réflexions.

Le soir arrivant je la fit donc macérer avant de mettre le jus dans la soupe de pissenlits que je fis.

Je la goûtais en premier bien entendu, je ne souhaitais pas avoir la mort de tous mes nakama sur la conscience.

Au dîner enfin, je la servi à la bande de morfales qui me servaient de compagnons de voyage.

« _ Elle est drôlement bonne ta soupe ce soir, Thatch ! Me fit Ace, surexcité comme à son habitude.

_ Ce n'est pas l'un des meilleurs cuisinier du monde pour rien ! » Rit Curiel en finissant son assiette.

Shirohige approuva d'un mouvement de tête qui me valu tous les compliments du monde.

Marco, lui, ne dit rien et se contenta de finir son assiette en souriant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un état d'euphorie s'emparait de lui et lui donnait si chaud.

Mais le fait de voir son visage habituellement impassible sourire, me fit aussi très plaisir.

Je retournais en sifflotant dans la cuisine, heureux d'avoir eut encore une fois un tel succès.

POV Ace :

La journée avait été longue pour moi.

On m'avait envoyé former les nouvelles recrues de l'équipage alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment que je détestais ça.

Après tout je n'avais aucune patience alors quand ils n'arrivaient pas à faire une simple prise au bout de trois fois, je m'emportais et en général la personne finissait la tête la première dans la mer du Shinsekai.

En plus Marco était parti accompagner Thatch pour sa récolte annuelle de plantes diverses, même si ce n'était peu être pas grand chose, c'était un genre d'aventure ! … non ?

Je m'assis lourdement sur le pont.

Je me trouvais sur un bateau annexe de la flotte de Shirohige, il ressemblait comme tous les autres en touts points au MobyDick à la seule différence que le capitaine ne se trouvait pas dessus.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

« _Tu as fini ta pose, commandant Ace ? »

Je tournais une tête fatiguée vers la recrue qui venait de m'aborder.

« _ C'est que l'on a hâte de pouvoir rejoindre une des flottes nous ! » Termina t-il sur les exclamations de ses camarades.

Me relevant en souplesse, je me postais devant lui.

« _ Eh ben, tu as encore du chemin à faire si tu veux rejoindre ma flotte en tout cas. Et tu auras l'autorisation de me tutoyer quand tu réussira cette prise à la perfection !

_ B-bien ! »

Et ils se remirent au travail avec encore plus d'acharnement.

Vivement le soir.

Je fus -bien évidemment- le premier à table le soir venu. Après tout j'attendais ça depuis le début de la matinée. Non, depuis que l'on m'avait annoncé que j'allais devoir entraîner les nouvelles recrues.

Je frétillais d'impatience dans l'attente de voir ce que Thatch allait nous préparer cette fois-ci.

Tout le monde fini par arriver et le repas fut (enfin) servi.

Un genre de soupe à l'aspect bizarre mais je ne m'arrêtais pas dessus, sachant que les plats les plus excentriques du commandant de la quatrième flotte sont également les meilleurs.

« _ I-tadakimas ! (=Bon appétit!) » Lançais-je en m'emparant de ma cuillère rapidement imité par mes nakama.

Je bu une première gorgé avant de m'exclamer :

« _ Elle est drôlement bonne ta soupe ce soir, Thatch ! »

Et je me ré-concentrais dessus, ignorant tous les commentaires autour de moi avant d'avoir fini mon assiette.

Mais une fois tout le breuvage absorbé, je sentais comme une grande chaleur se rependre dans mes membres me rendant soudainement … faible.

« _ Tout vas bien, Ace ? Me questionna Haruta, ses grands yeux bleus levés vers moi.

_ O … oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste fatigué, je pense.

_ C'est vrai que tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, à former toutes ses nouvelles recrues au haki , » souri Izou.

Je marmonnais une réponse faisant rire toute l'attablée qui savait pertinemment que je n'aimais pas ça.

Mon regard se posa sur Marco qui souriait dans le vide. Je fronçais les sourcils : ce n'était pas son genre, plutôt le mien.

Haussant les épaules, je me levais d'un coup.

« _ Bon je vais aller dormir moi, je suis crevé ! Fis je avant de m'éclipser.

_ Eh, Ace, reviens ! C'est toi qui est de corvée de ménage aujourd'hui, tu le sais très bien ! » Eut-je le temps d'entendre Thatch crier que j'étais déjà parti le sourire aux lèvres

Jamais mon lit du dortoir de la seconde flotte ne me paru aussi confortable que ce soir là.

J'étais le seul commandant qui dormait avec ses subordonnés, les autres commandants avaient un dortoir en commun. Et seul Marco et Thatch avaient des cabines individuelles. Marco en avait besoin en tant que navigateur de l'équipage pour ranger toutes ses cartes bien sûr, et Thatch parce que … eh bien …. je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

« Faudra que je pense à lui demander » fut ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir.

_Je me trouvais dans un paysage désert. Non pas qu'il n'y ai aucune végétation, les plantes ressemblaient vraiment à celles de l'île sur laquelle j'avais grandi. _

_Mais j'étais dans un genre de plaine, avec une herbe haute de plus de dix centimètres sous les pieds et rien d'autre à perte de vue que cette étendue verdoyante. (midori) _

_Seul le contraste du ciel bleu cassait avec cette ambiance de nature. Je restais à le regarder, majestueux. D'un bleu comme je n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, ou peut être quelque part mais je ne me souvenais plus où._

_« _ Ace, » fit une voix douce à côté de moi._

_Je me retournais en sursaut. J'étais persuadé d'avoir déjà fait un tour d'horizon et si quelqu'un était en train de s'approcher de moi, je l'aurais remarqué._

_Je pivotais donc lentement me demandant comment cette personne avait fait pour s'approcher de moi._

_Cependant quand mes yeux se posèrent sur celle-ci, toutes les pensées présentes dans mon esprit se dissipèrent instantanément._

_Mon souffle se perdit devant la beauté de la créature présente devant mes yeux. _

_Une femme dont je n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'âge, montée sur deux grandes jambes fines et musclés, des hanches à faire pâlir d'envie la plus belle des mannequins de MariJoa, une poitrine plutôt développée ou mes yeux s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de remonter encore sur son visage. De longs cheveux blonds volant sur ses épaules encadrant son visage tout aussi fin,une peau légèrement bronzée, avec des lèvres pulpeuses, un nez bien dessiné et enfin de grands yeux noirs comme la nuit. Je me perdit dedans._

_La femme s'approcha de moi, un pas après l'autre._

_« _ Ace, Répéta t-elle et je sentais un frisson me traverser._

__ Q-qui êtes vous .. ? » fit ma voix qui trembla contre mon gré._

_Elle ne me répondit pas et se rapprochant encore jusqu'à se trouver juste en face de moi._

_J'eus une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle posa un de ses doigts fin sur mes lèvres._

_« _ Nous avons tout notre temps ,» fit-elle d'une voix tentatrice._

_Et pour appuyer ses dires elle m'embrassa sur mon torse qui se trouvait à sa hauteur. _

_Je réprimais un gémissement quand elle me fit une _foule_ de baiser tout autour du premier avant de se mettre à descendre petit à petit._

_La sensation de ses lèvres sur mon torse était tout simplement grisante. Je ne réprimais plus mes gémissements à présent alors qu'elle atteignait mon nombril en faisant glisser sa langue entre mes abdominaux._

_J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus._

_Ma main avança lentement vers ses cheveux et se glissa dedans. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation de douceur._

_Elle était arrivée à la limite de mon bermuda, j'étais presque pressé de la suite. Presser de sentir l'effet que feront ses lèvres à ce niveau-là._

_Et dans un dernier gémissement, tout disparu._

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, encore secoué par le rêve que je venais de faire. J'étais essoufflé, je transpirais et bien excité si je me fiais à la bosse à mon entrejambe.

Je me laissais tomber d'un coup sur mon oreiller avec un soupir de frustration. J'aurais tellement aimé que le rêve continue, le rêve de cette femme. Il m'avait paru tellement réel ...

Je fermais les yeux en me faisant une image mentale d'elle, si désirable, et je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer un combat à cinq contre un.

Le matin j'essayais de faire disparaître la frustration qui ne me quittait plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'endormir à nouveau et la revoir à nouveau, et peut être pensais-je avec un petit sourire pervers, pourrait-elle terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé cette nuit.

En plus, cette femme me donnait une impression de déjà-vu. L'aurais-je déjà croisé quelque part ?

A l'idée qu'elle puisse exister en vrai, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent.

Oh oui, ça serait génial.

POV narrateur :

~ 6 heures plus tôt ~

Le phénix se réveilla soudainement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Se redressant soudainement, il se trouva étrangement déséquilibré. Glissant une main qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trembler sur son torse, il toucha … une poitrine.

Le blond retira sa main précipitamment avec un petit cri étranglé, qui sonnait très féminin.

« Merde, merde, merde, yoi » s'affola-t-il « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! »

Il tâta sa table de nuit pour trouver sa lampe à huile. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et la lune étant absente, il ne pouvait voir les habituelles ombres s'allonger.

Marco alluma doucement, et plissa ses yeux sous la lumière. Une fois habitué, il laissa son regard une fois de plus retomber sur son torse ou se trouvait bel et bien une paire de seins. Mais ce n'était pas le pire …

Il sorti rapidement de son lit et vit ses pires craintes se confirmer : il ne possédait plus rien à son entrejambe.

Niet, nada, que dalle.

A place se trouvait une chose à laquelle il ne préférera même pas penser. Il était devenue une ….

« _ Femme, » murmura-t-il dans le silence de sa cabine.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas lent de son miroir.

A la maigre lumière que produisait sa lampe, il regarda incrédule son visage.

Celui-ci c'était affiné, sa barbe de plusieurs jours avait disparue laissant place à une peau douce, il avait gardé ses lèvres pulpeuses qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, de longs cils battaient le long de ses paupières et enfin, son habituelle petite tignasse blonde avait été remplacée par une longue chevelure soyeuse et dorée qui lui tombait un peu plus bas que les épaules.

Il en resta bouche bée pendant une bonne minute devant ce spectacle. C'était lui, mais en fille.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Le phénix fini par reprendre ses esprits. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« _ Je dois voir un médecin, » fut se première pensée qu'il prononça tout haut.

Il se trouva tout à coup un peu stupide. Quel genre de diagnostique pouvait-on lui soumettre après tout ?

« Oh je vois, vous vous êtes changé en fille, eh bien c'est cette maladie … ! »

« _ Impossible, » désespéra-t-il.

Cependant rester là à se morfondre n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Oui, il devait aller voir un médecin.

Mais qui ? Il avait bien des nakama qui étaient médecin mais … se montrer ainsi face à eux le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Non, il ne pourrait pas.

« _ Les infirmières, » réalisa-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Il franchit sa porte sans même sans rendre compte et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cabine du capitaine. En effet, juxtaposée à celle-ci se trouvait le dortoir des infirmières et il y en avait toujours une de réveillée au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à Oyaji pendant la nuit.

Il se faufila quand soudain il vit une lumière qui se rapprochait, sur le pont. Un bruit de talons aiguilles accompagnait la lueur.

Le blond reconnut immédiatement la femme en tenue rose qui marchait d'un pas pressant : il s'agissait de l'infirmière en chef du bateau, Eva. Une grande femme aux cheveux bruns serrés dans un chignon parfait.

Celle-ci avait rejoint l'équipage plus de dix ans auparavant et c'était vite fait remarquer grâce à ses techniques hors pair et son caractère bien trempé.

Le phénix bondit avec souplesse pour atterrir en silence juste devant celle-ci.

Eva sursauta et se mit en position de défense :

« _ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

_ C'est moi, Marco, yoi.

_ Maru … co ? »

S'approchant de la lampe, elle put admirer le corps du commandant qui c'était totalement affiné.

Devenu une fille carrément.

« _ Mais enfin … que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ça, j'en ai aucune idée, yoi … »

/

Ace pénétra de bonne humeur dans la salle commune du Moby Dick.

Il se dirigea vers la table des commandants mais remarqua tout de suite que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe plutôt sinistre même.

Le jeune homme compris tout de suite pourquoi quand il vit la place vide du commandant de la première flotte.

« _ Ou est Marco ?

_ C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, » fit Thatch en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise.

Le commandant de la deuxième eut un petit rire.

« _ Ne me dites pas qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé, j'vous croirais pas ! »

Marco était toujours le premier levé de l'équipage.

« _ Eh ben on est bien allés voir sa cabine, mais il y a deux infirmières qui montent la garde, impossible de s'en approcher ! » Rajouta Curiel.

Les battements du cœur du jeune homme commencèrent à s'accélérer de peur.

« _ Il serait malade ?

_ On en sait rien, termina Vista, elles ont rien voulu nous dire …. »

A ce moment-là entra Eva. Un silence complet se fit pendant qu'elle traversait la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Arrivant à la table des commandants, elle se hissa dessus. (NDA : en talons aiguilles, j'vous raconte pas la grosse marade que c'est !)

« _ Bien, tout le monde m'écoute ? »

Un silence total se fit.

« _ Je suppose que vous avez remarqués l'absence de votre camarade.

_ Il va bien ? S'enquit Joz, inquiet.

_ Eh bien, on ne sait pas si la maladie qu'il a attrapée est contagieuse ou non, alors on a préféré le placer en quarantaine. »

Plusieurs cris fusèrent dans l'assistance. Eva eu un petit rire.

« _ Comment peux-tu rire dans une situation pareille ! S'énerva Ace.

«_ A mon humble avis, ce n'est pas contagieux mais je pense que Marco voudra quand même rester cloîtré : il ne souhaite surtout pas être vu … comme ça. »

Cette dernière phrase aiguisa la curiosité des commandants.

« _ Comme … quoi ? Demanda Thatch le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Désolée, secret professionnel oblige, je ne peux rien vous dire …. »

Shirohige interrompu la conversation en rentrant dans la pièce.

« _ Gamine ! Dis-moi pourquoi mon fils n'est pas avec nous aujourd'hui ! »

L'infirmière soupira. Le ton du capitaine était implacable : il s'agissait d'un ordre.

« _ Très bien … Je l'ai examiné et mon verdict est formel. Cette nuit, Marco … a été transformé en fille. «

S'il y avait eu une mouche dans la salle à ce moment-là, on aurait pu l'entendre voler.

« _ Marco … fit Ace.

_ En fille … ? » termina Curiel.

Un énorme éclat de rire secoua toute la salle.

« _ Gurarara, rit Shirohige, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

_ Ahahah, en pleurait Thatch, moi aussi !

Eva contemplait blasé le spectacle alors que déjà certains se levaient pour forcer la porte de la cabine du commandant. L'infirmière administra sa médecine à coup de poings assommant quiconque voulait faire son curieux.

« _ Foutaise ! Dit finalement Shirohige, Gamine, dit lui de sortir sur le pont me voir, c'est un ordre !

_ Très bien Taisho, mais laissez lui se préparer psychologiquement avant !

_ Très bien, mes fils allons l'attendre sur le pont ! »

Et tous sortirent de la salle, laissant à l'infirmière seule le plaisir d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Marco.

« _ Un ordre d'Oyaji ! » S'étrangla la gracieuse femme assise sur le lit du phénix.

Eva soupira.

« _ Oui, Taisho veut que tu te rendes sur le pont …

_ Mais je vais être la risée de tous !

_ C'est ce qu'ils attendent j'imagine, un truc du genre : le même gars mais avec une perruque. »

Marco n'arrivait même pas à rire de l'absurdité de la situation.

« _ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver …

_ Hein ?

_ Tu vas voir, souri avec malice l'infirmière, je vais te rendre tellement belle que personne n'aura son mot à dire ! »

Et sur ce, elle claqua des doigts et une autre infirmière lui apporta une boite qu'elle ouvrit en douceur. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout le nécessaire à maquillage.

« _ C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda le phénix sans y croire.

_ Absolument pas. »

Et sur ce, elle s'arma d'un pinceau.

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont l'ambiance était fébrile. Ace s'accouda contre le bastingage en regardant les autres commandants.

« _ J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Joz qui s'était assis sur les marches qui menaient vers l'intérieur du bateau.

_ Je pense que l'on va avoir le fou rire de notre vie ! Ajouta Curiel en se frottant les mains.

_ Gurarara, rit Shirohige, quoi qu'il arrive il reste Marco et votre frère, ne vous moquez pas trop de lui ou il risque de ne jamais s'en remettre … »

Thatch eut un sourire effrayant.

« _ Bien sûr, Oyaji. »

Deux infirmières arrivèrent en piaillant.

« _ Alors ? Demanda Vista.

_ Il est prêt ! Vous allez être surpris ! » S'extasia l'une d'elle.

Eva sortit la première, et se plaça face au capitaine.

« _ C'est bon Taishô, j'ai fini !

_ Ah, alors fait le venir … »

L'infirmière sourit puis appela :

« _ Marco c'est bon ! Tu peux venir !

_ Tu … es sûre ? » Fit une voix derrière la porte qui menait au pont.

Des rires empêchèrent le phénix d'entendre la réponse ce qui l'énerva passablement. Soupirant un bon coup, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Avec une démarche d'automate il se dirigea, crispé vers le siège de Shirohige qui se trouvait dos à lui.

Au moment où la porte s'était ouverte, tous ses nakama retenaient leurs souffles, pensant se préparer pour le fou rire du siècle.

Mais non.

A la place de voir une espèce de travesti, se trouvait une femme magnifique.

Une longue chevelure blonde flottait sur ses épaules, un regard noir et profond, des lèvres pulpeuses soulignées avec un gloss discret, un cou fin, une sacré poitrine et de longues jambes pâles et athlétiques.

Les seuls détails prouvant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Marco étaient son habituelle veste violette ouverte, dévoilant un haut de maillot de bain ainsi que son tatouage de l'emblème de Shirohige. Son bermuda avait été transformé en mini short moulant et il avait gardé ses sandales spartiates à talons.

La mâchoire de la plupart des hommes de l'équipage était tombée sous le choc. Cette femme à la démarche hyper sexy était leur commandant ? Comment ?

Devant leur silence, Marco se sentait encore plus stressé. Il s'arrêta face à son capitaine qui le regarda de haut en bas.

« _ O-oyaji..., dit le phénix d'une voix terriblement féminine qui fit chavirer les cœurs de l'équipage.

_ Gurararara, tu es drôlement mignonne comme ça aussi !

_ Ne dites pas ça! » Fit le commandant le rouge aux joues.

Thatch qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

« _ Eh ben ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça !

_ A … quoi ?

_ Mais regarde-moi cette paire de jambes !

_ Elles ont quoi mes jambes ? » Demanda Marco en passant une d'entre elles devant lui, sans se rendre compte que cela rendait son mini short encore plus moulant sur ses fesses.

Thatch se retourna.

« _ Eh Vista, ton nez, il saigne.

_ A-ah bon ? Fit le concerné en essuyant distraitement le filet de sang du dos de sa main.

_ Mais merde les mecs, c'est moi ! Marco !

_ Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? Demanda perplexe Izou.

_ Je peux toucher tes nich … » Rajouta Curiel en tendant une main avide.

Avant de se prendre un coup de poing tellement fort qu'en plus de lui refaire la face, l'envoya par-dessus le bastingage, droit dans la mer.

« _ Gurarara, Marco reste Marco, votre frère. Enfin ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir des filles non plus ! »

Tous ceux qui avaient eu des pensées impures avalèrent leur salive. Oui, même s'il avait maintenant un corps de rêve, le phénix restait le premier et le plus fort des commandants.

« _ Vous le faites chier, moi je vais aller manger un truc ! » Fit Marco en prenant la direction des cuisines en faisant volter ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

A peine eut-il disparu, que tous les hommes de l'équipage -ainsi que les infirmières- commentaient bruyamment l'incident.

« _ Mais c'est une vraie bombe !

_ Vous avez vu cette poitrine !

_ Et ses jambes ?

_ Zhihahaha, c'est sûr, dit Kurohige en mangeant une de ses tartes à la myrtille, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !

_ On devrait peut être aller chercher Curiel, non ? » S'enquit Haruta de celui que tout le monde avait oublié une fois de plus.

Tous les commandants donnaient leur avis, sauf un.

Ace n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il gardait les yeux fixement posés sur la porte close que Marco venait de franchir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi beau ? Enfin aussi belle …

On aurait dit une autre personne. La femme de ses rêves.

Il s'arrêta à cette pensée stupide, enfin Marco transformé en fille n'était pas la femme de ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas ETRE la femme de ses rêves puisque c'était un homme !

Le jeune homme posa lentement sa main sur son visage rouge et il se rappela qu'il devait respirer. Il aspira une puissante goulée d'air pour se remettre de ses émotions chose qui n'était pas aisée.

Thatch le remarqua à part, et se rapprocha :

« _ Je crois que tout le monde est choqué.

_ Mmh. »

Le jeune homme regardait Curiel se faire repêcher sans le voir. Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres du commandant de la quatrième flotte.

« _ Tu sais Ace, tu devrais aller lui parler … Vous avez toujours étés proches tous les deux.

_ Pas autant qu'il ne l'est avec toi !

_ Eh bien parfois il vaut mieux que ce soit le petit frère qui parle … »

Et sur ce, il le poussa vers la porte que Marco avait franchi quelques minutes auparavant. Hochant la tête, le jeune homme la passa à son tour.

Joz se plaça à côté de Thatch :

« _ Tu es vraiment cruel : il va se faire jeter.

_ Il fallait bien que l'un de nous y passe.

_ Tant qui ce n'est pas toi, tu n'hésites pas à envoyer ton petit frère dans la gueule du loup ! »

Le barbu eut un petit rire avant de se retourner vers son capitaine.

De son côté, Ace progressait lentement vers la salle commune du bateau. Il appréhendait la rencontre imminente avec son frère. Ou sa sœur il ne savait plus trop.

Le commandant de la deuxième avançait le plus silencieusement possible mais il était persuadé que les battements de son cœur résonnaient tout autour de lui.

Il frémissait de se trouver à nouveau face à cette splendide créature qui avait habité ses rêves.

« Non, face à Marco : mon frère » se força-t-il penser.

Mais l'image de la grande blonde se superposa dans son esprit faisant redoubler les battements dans sa poitrine si c'était possible.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, cherchant la blonde du regard. Celle-ci se trouvait attablé à la table des commandants presque au bout de cette dernière, assise à sa place, la tête entre ses mains.

« _ Ça … ça va ?

_ Ça a l'air d'aller ? » Fit la voix devenue féminine de Marco.

Ace se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se rapprocher et s'asseoir lentement en face de son compagnon.

Il la dévorait du regard. Ses fines mains étaient glissées dans sa chevelure blonde, cachant son visage.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage :

« _ Je peux faire quelque chose ?

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla Marco.

_ Tu es sur que je ne peux rien … »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase il se retrouva plaqué contre la table par une forte poigne. Ace ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer et sentit une sueur froide lui couler entre les omoplates, incapable de bouger.

Il se dit que oui, même s'il s'était transformé en femme, le phénix restait toujours beaucoup plus fort que lui. Cela le rassura quand même après avoir vu un peu plus tôt tous ces regards lubriques posés sur lui.

Les doigts fins de Marco dans sa nuque, il était plaqué contre la table.

« _ Toi aussi tu es venu pour m'humilier ? Ou pour assouvir ta curiosité peut être ? Sache que l'époque où je me laissais faire est révolue et plus jamais, jamais elle ne recommencera ! »

Le jeune homme se demanda de quoi il voulait parler.

« Sans doute de son mystérieux passé qu'il n'évoque que très rarement ... »

« _ Non ! S'empressa de le rassurer Ace, je n'ai pas ce genre d'intentions ! »

Il sentit l'étau se desserrer graduellement. Le phénix retira finalement sa main.

Se redressant en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet, le commandant de la deuxième flotte se massa le cou.

« _ Désolé, fit-il.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Le phénix resta silencieux un moment puis un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« _ Non, tu as bien fait yoi. Je ne pouvais pas rester me morfondre éternellement après tout. »

Ace lui fit un sourire chaleureux en retour, content que le commandant lui ait pardonné.

« _ Bon, je crois que je vais retourner sur le pont, se décida Marco.

_ T-tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas ! S'empressa de dire Ace. »

Après avoir entendu les commentaires lubriques de ses compagnons, il ne voulait pas que le commandant retourne près du capitaine.

« _ Baka! Le repris la blonde, comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent quel cap prendre si je ne suis pas dans les parages ? Si je les laisse faire, à tous les coups on va encore se retrouver sur une île volcanique …

_ Je l'aimais bien moi, cette île.

_ C'est parce que tu es le feu, yoi, soupira le navigateur avec un sourire, pour les autres ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir … »

Et sans lui demander plus son avis, il prit le chemin du pont.

Sur celui-ci, la plupart des hommes avaient repris leurs tâches habituelles mais ils se languissaient tout de même de voir la beauté apparaître à nouveau. Et ils ne furent pas déçus car quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du pont s'ouvrit révélant le phénix.

La femme ne daigna même pas jeter un regard sur tous ceux qui ne se gênaient pas de la mater avant de se diriger vers le capitaine. La suivant comme une ombre, Ace qui ne savait plus s'il devait se concentrer sur le superbe postérieur moulant qui se trouvait en face de lui ou foudroyer du regard tous les pervers du bateau.

« _ Quel est le cap à suivre, Oyaji ? Demanda Marco avec son intonation habituelle mais d'une voix évidemment plus aiguë.

_ J'ai appris ce matin que l'île de Machin avait des problèmes avec des pirates fraîchement arrivés sur le Shinsekai, » fit Shirohige,

Thatch se posta à côté d'eux et fit un petit son désapprobateur.

« _ Aaah les rookies ! Il faut vraiment qu'ils apprennent à respecter les territoires des Empereurs !

_ Cap à tribord, donc yoi, conclu Marco qui connaissait par cœur le chemin de toutes les îles du conglomérat de son capitaine.

Le Mobydick vira de bord et Marco en profita pour se poser à l'avant du navire, laissant le vent marin voler dans ses cheveux devenus longs, lui donnant également sans le vouloir une pose terriblement sexy. Bien sûr aucun des hommes de l'équipage ne manqua de le remarquer.

Thatch non plus et il se mit juste à côté du phénix, charmeur :

« _ Tu as de beaux cheveux comme ça.

_ Je pense les couper. Ils me dérangent, yoi. »

Le commandant de la quatrième eu une expression horrifiée.

« _ Mais ! Les cheveux sont le trésor d'une fille !

_ Je ne suis PAS une femme, merde ! S'énerva Marco à nouveau.

_ Bah je crois que tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée parce que tant que l'on aura pas trouvé l'origine de ce truc, tu garderas ta paire de seins et ton va … »

Un coup en pleine face d'un phénix enragé coupa court à sa phrase.

Le phénix parti à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie. Ouvrant grand la porte, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait du regard :

« _ Eva ! J'ai une demande à te faire !

_ Oui, Marco ?

_ Coupe moi les cheveux, yoi. Court. »

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils.

« _ Tu sais que tu perdras la moitié de ton charme ?

_ Rien à foutre, justement yoi ! »

Elle soupira.

« _ Très bien, assieds-toi là, je vais chercher des ciseaux … »

Marco s'assit d'un air furibond pressé d'en finir avec tout ça. Si auparavant tous ses nakama le regardaient avec respect, maintenant ils le regardaient avec … il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir, il en avait trop honte.

Et il détestait ça, le fait de se sentir si faible ! Il n'en avait plus l'habitude.

Une image lui revint en mémoire, celle de lui, enfant, tenu par un homme à la forte poigne jusqu'à étouffer.

Un souvenir qu'il avait cru avoir effacé de sa mémoire.

Le phénix serra ses mains graciles l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures.

« _ Merde, » grogna-t-il mais cela ressembla plus à un gémissement étouffé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eva était là avec son matériel.

La blonde ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux mains expertes qui maniaient son cuir chevelu. Toutes les pensées négatives quittèrent son esprit lui apportant une certaine zénitude.

« _ J'ai fini, » dit Eva au bout d'un moment.

Marco n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. L'infirmière plaça un miroir en face du commandant qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant l'image que lui renvoyait l'objet.

Ses cheveux avaient été coupés courts en dégradés, deux grandes mèches blondes encadrant son visage accentuant encore plus sa finesse et l'éclat de ses lèvres.

Il aurait pensé que cela l'aurait enlaidi au possible et il avait la triste impression que le contraire c'était passé.

Avec sa nouvelle coiffure, il était passé de beauté fatale à beauté mature.

« _ Je suis plutôt fière de moi ! » Ajouta l'infirmière en riant.

Le phénix marmonna un remerciement avant d'aller immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa cabine pour toute la journée.

Il s'attela à ses cartes dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de la zénitude qui l'avait habité plus tôt. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien d'ailleurs, traçant des traits bien droits il sentait que c'était sa vie qu'il remettait en ordre.

Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Thatch. S'il devait se résigner à rester une femme toute sa vie ?

Impossible : c'était seulement sa première journée, et il en avait plus que marre.

Il arrêta son crayon à papier au milieu de son plan.

Une pensée n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Stupide certes, mais plus il la refoulait, plus elle semblait s'imposer dans son esprit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Maintenant et pour la durée indéterminée qu'il était une femme devait-il toujours aimer les femmes ou bien devait-il se reconvertir vers … les … les hommes ?

Cette idée lui donna d'abord la nausée. Lui, avec un homme ? Comme avec un de ses nakama ?

Puis son visage passa au rouge carmin. Lui, avec un de ses nakama ? Comme …

L'image d'Ace s'imposa dans son esprit, avec ses mèches de cheveux noirs devant ses yeux, ses tâches de rousseurs et son petit sourire.

« STOP ! Arrête de penser à des trucs aussi glauques ! Surtout quand ça concerne ton petit frère !»

Il reprit son trait de **crayon gris** en appuyant plus que nécessaire. Il avait toujours aussi chaud, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Eva.

Les autres commandants se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude à la table le soir pour le dîner. Tous avaient remarqué l'absence du premier commandant dans la journée, surtout Ace qui n'avait pas bougé du pont dans l'espoir de le voir réapparaître.

Après l'amusement passé, la culpabilité rongeait tous les compagnons de Marco.

« _ J'espère qu'il ne nous en veut pas trop … fit Haruta enfin.

_ Ouais, on aurait peut-être pas du rire autant, rajouta Joz.

_ Si ça se trouve il a ses règles ! » Ricana Curiel avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part de tous les commandants attablés.

Thatch croisa les bras.

« _Bon, s'il ne vient pas ce soir, j'irai m'excuser ! »

Mais juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Tout le monde se tourna et les yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau devant la grande blonde qui rentra d'un pas assuré dans la salle.

Marco s'assit à sa place au bout de la table. Il jeta un petit sourire à Thatch :

« _ Il se passe quelque chose ?

_ Mais Marco … tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? »

Le phénix saisit le bout d'une mèche devant son visage.

« _ Ah ça ? Ils me gênaient, yoi. »

Une fois de plus, le cœur d'Ace fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant la beauté qui s'assit en face de lui.

Il eut une petite pointe de regret en voyant que sa splendide chevelure dorée avait été coupée, mais pour quel résultat ! Elle semblait encore plus belle qu'auparavant avec ses grandes mèches qui encadraient son visage.

Marco leva son regard sur lui pendant une seconde. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent les siens et une petite teinte rouge colora ses joues avant qu'elle ne baisse immédiatement son regard.

« Elle rougit ! Elle vient de rougir ! » S'étonna Ace.

« _ Bon, je vais servir le dîner ! » Lança Thatch.

Et le repas repartit dans sa bonne humeur habituelle. Le commandant de la deuxième flotte n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Tellement qu'il en oublia ce qu'il avait dans son assiette ce qui lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Personne ne le remarqua vraiment sauf bien sûr le cuisinier à qui rien n'échappait dont le sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait.

« _ Et si on se faisait un poker ce soir ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Lança-t-il l'idée.

_ Oh yeah ! Se réjouit Curiel, je vais tous vous exploser avec mon bluff d'enfer !

_ Que tu crois, » rajouta Izou.

Et une de leurs sempiternelles disputes commença.

Thatch lui, se pencha vers Marco :

« _ Tu te joindras à nous ? »

La blonde semblait ailleurs.

« _ Mmh, oui. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

_ Parfait ! »

Il jeta un petit regard vers Ace pour vérifier qu'il les regardait bien, ce qu'il faisait bien entendu avant de se rapprocher un maximum et de glisser dans le creux de l'oreille de Marco :

« _ J'attends de voir ça avec impatience. »

Puis il se redressa sous le regard noir d'Ace.

« Il est jaloux. Génial, je vais m'amuser. » Se dit le barbu avec un sourire avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

Une fois le repas terminé, Marco sorti rapidement en évitement soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Ace.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie : il fallait qu'il parle à Eva et en urgence. En entrant, il eut l'impression qu'elle l'attendait, assise à son bureau.

« _ Marco ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Le phénix respira un bon coup et saisit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« _ Voilà … depuis que je suis une femme, il se passe des trucs bizarres.

_ Bizarres ?

_ Oui. J-j'ai des bouffées de chaleur inexpliquées, et mon rythme cardiaque n'est pas régulier. »

Eva eut un petit sourire.

« _ C'est sans doute les hormones.

_ Uh ?

_ Eh bien oui : ton côté féminin travaille, et m'est avis qu'il est plus actif quand tu es près d'une personne. »

Les joues de Marco s'empourprèrent.

« _ Mais non, c'est faux !

_ Ta réaction me dit le contraire pourtant … Tu serais tombé amoureux ?

_ Absolument pas ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix féminine en sautant sur ses pieds.

_ Tu es plus en train de te trahir qu'autre chose là … »

La blonde marmonna quelque chose comme « questcequejensaismoi » et Eva se rapprocha sensiblement de lui.

« _ Marco, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne le répéterais pas … »

Le phénix regarda l'infirmière qui lui souriait gentiment.

« _ E-eh bien, j'ai remarqué que … »

La brune l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête.

« _ Ace ne me laissai pas indifférent, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

_ Oooh, Ace hein ? C'est vrai qu'il est très beau ! »

Elle s'amusa de regarder le phénix ne plus savoir ou se mettre.

« _ C'est normal pour une femme que vouloir tomber amoureux.

_ Je ne suis pas une femme !

_ Oui mais tu en as l'aspect alors tu devrais t'en servir un peu ?

_ Hein ?

_ Voyons Marco ! Avec le corps que tu as, tu peux faire plier le plus récalcitrant des hommes ! Essaye un jour tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

_ Oh. »

Il garda l'information dans un coin de son esprit.

« _ Sinon, tu viens te joindre à nous pour le poker ?

_ Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Bonne soirée, fit-elle avec un sourire en le raccompagnant à la porte. »

Le phénix ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il aurait un peu plus rassuré si l'infirmière avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Il se dirigea donc vers le pont principal ou tous ses nakama s'étaient installés.

« _ Ah Marco ! L'interpella Thatch, on a fait des équipes de deux ! »

« Bon tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est me tenir le plus loin possible d'Ace » pensa la blonde avec courage.

« _ Tu es ... avec Ace ! » Souriait avec malice le barbu.

C'est en le regardant avec les yeux écarquillés que le phénix compris qu'il avait compris.

« Et merde ! »

Il s'assit donc à côté d'Ace sans croiser son regard.

Il ne lui adressa pas la parole sauf pour lui souhaiter une bonne partie. Le jeu commença, et Marco sentait le regard de ses compagnons sur lui.

Ils avaient vraiment de l'espoir s'ils essayaient de détecter une expression quelconque sur son visage impassible. Il sentit le genou d'Ace assis en tailleur lui frôler la jambe ce qui lui arracha un petit frisson.

Il se risqua à jeter un petit regard vers lui et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait déjà perdue la moitié de ses jetons.

« Mais il joue comme un pied ! »

La partie continua encore une heure.

« _ Alors, fit Thatch à l'attention de ses nakama, je vous rappelle la mise : presque tous les jetons en jeu et le perdant écopera de toutes les corvées ménagères du gagnant ! »

Toutes les équipes se rassérénèrent. Le mot d'ordre : surtout ne pas perdre !

Sauf vu comment jouait Ace, du point de vue de la blonde ils étaient bien partis pour être les perdants.

Il se rappela soudainement ce que lui avait dit Eva un peu plus tôt ...

Marco prit sa décision: c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il commença à bouger, lentement :

« _ Marco ? » Questionna Ace.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas et commença à avancer à quatre pattes vers le cuisinier en insistant bien sur ses déhanchements, hypnotisant par la même occasion la plupart de ses nakama présents dans l'assistance. Il se trouva près du barbu et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine pour qu'il ait une vue plongeante sur son généreux décolleté et ce qui se trouvait en dessous uniquement caché par un haut de maillot de bain noir.

« _ Thaaaatch, » supplia-t-il langoureusement.

Il vit celui-ci avaler sa salive avec difficulté et un fin sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

« _ S'il te plaît, ne fait pas attention à ces corvées de ménage … »

Et il se rapprocha encore pour lui souffler dans l'oreille :

« _ Et je te laisserai toucher tout ce que tu veux. »

Il resta là pendant une seconde laissant sa proposition en suspens.

« _ A-ah eh b-bien ! Fit Thatch avec difficulté, j-je vais peut-être reconsidérer … »

Mais avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, une forte poigne saisit le bras fin de Marco pour le soulever d'un coup. Il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse d'un Ace qui semblait furieux.

« _ On a perdu, » dit-il simplement d'une voix qu'il peinait à contrôler sous la colère.

Et sans demander l'avis de personne, il partit tirant une blonde qui se posait pleins de questions derrière lui. Il le traîna jusqu'à la cabine du phénix ou d'un coup sec ce dernier se défit de son emprise.

« _ Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ace ! Il était prêt à lâcher l'affaire !

_ Je préfère encore perdre que de laisser tout le monde te toucher !

_ Mais je fais ce que je veux de mon corps que je sache ! Tu es qui pour me dire ça !

_ … »

Ils se faisaient à présent face, la tension dans la pièce était palpable.

Ace se rapprocha lentement et sans même sans rendre compte, Marco recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Le jeune continuait de s'avancer, ses yeux bruns plantés dans ceux du commandant. Il vint finalement contre lui :

« _ Repousse-moi, » murmura-t-il d'une voix provocante à l'oreille du plus vieux.

Celui-ci gémit.

Oui, ça lui serait tellement facile, juste à tendre son bras et il l'enverrait voler à travers la pièce.

Mais le corps tendu d'Ace contre lui, lui faisait perdre toutes ses pensées rationnelles. Ce corps dur et carré qui épousait à la perfection le sien devenu fin et avec des rondeurs le rendait fou.

Sans doute encore une histoire d'hormones, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Eva.

« _ Vas-y repousse-moi, » continuait Ace en chuchotant.

Tout en disant il fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat de Marco. Depuis le temps qu'il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Toutefois il était surpris que le commandant se laisse faire ainsi, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin, trop occupé à explorer le corps qui se trouvait sous ses mains. Celles de Marco s'agrippèrent à ses épaules comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Les mains se Ace se dirigèrent d'elles même vers la poitrine généreuse. Marco étouffa un petit cri quand le jeune homme commença à la caresser comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor qu'il avait longtemps convoité.

La deuxième main du brun commença à descendre vers le bas ventre et il sentit le phénix se tendre.

Il dessina des petits cercles sur sa peau pour le rassurer et fit rentrer doucement sa main dans le mini short qu'il portait.

Marco se senti perdre quand la main se glissa sur son entrejambe, cet endroit qu'il avait préféré éviter le plus possible jusqu'alors. Les doigts du jeune homme ne faisaient qu'effleurer l'endroit, le commandant cru déjà mourir.

Et lorsqu'Ace fit doucement pénétrer ses doigts, Marco perdu le contrôle de son corps.

Les sensations étaient tout simplement époustouflantes : il ne connaissait jusque-là que le plaisir masculin, fort et brutal, et voilà qu'il découvrait le plaisir féminin qui semblait à la fois le caresser et le broyer de l'intérieur.

Des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux alors qu'il mouvait son bassin en rythme avec le poignet du jeune commandant.

Celui-là non plus n'en menait pas large. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et de sentir la blonde s'emballer comme ça contre lui n'arrangeait rien à son état.

Marco le remarqua quand même et fit passer ses doigts d'abord sur le visage d'Ace, sur son torse, et les glissa dans son boxer saisissant son désir.

Le jeune homme bascula la tête en arrière avec un râle. C'en était trop, les longs doigts fins qui jouaient comme ça avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que lui touchait cette partie-là de son corps, et de savoir qu'il s'agissait de la belle blonde qui hantait ses rêves, il n'en put se retenir plus longtemps et vint dans sa main.

Au même moment Marco atteint également l'apogée de son plaisir féminin, se raccrochant plus que jamais à Ace tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient à la fois dans la jouissance.

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles l'un contre l'autre. Relevant doucement la tête le commandant de la première flotte fut surpris de trouver le visage du jeune homme si près du sien.

Ne résistant plus à la situation, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« _ Je crois qu'on a fait les choses dans le mauvais ordre, » s'amusa Ace.

Marco partit d'un petit rire cristallin avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il retira doucement sa main du boxer du jeune homme et s'essuya sur son short :

« _ Beurk!

_ Et moi alors ? » Dit Ace en retirant d'un coup sa main, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Marco.

Mais il ne s'essuya pas, au contraire. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et lécha ce qui se trouvait dessus.

« _ Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Rit la blonde.

_ Quoi, tu trouves pas ça excitant, toi ?

_ Pas du tout ! »

Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte du plus jeune pour s'avancer au milieu de la chambre. Ace n'attendit pas pour la soulever du sol et la porter sur une épaule.

« _ Ou voulez-vous que je vous dépose, madame ?

_ Lâche-moi, » riait Marco en se prenant au jeu.

Il aurait très bien pu l'envoyer valser pour être à nouveau libre mais il ne le fit pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il apprécia le fait d'être « faible ». Surtout si c'était avec Ace.

En mode sac à patate, il se laissa aller contre son épaule.

« _ Merci Ace, murmura-t-il.

_ Uh ?

_ Non rien, » sourit le phénix en fermant doucement ses yeux.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte regarda le visage paisible de la blonde et en plus d'une violente contraction à sa poitrine, il eut à nouveau envie de l'embrasser.

Sans réfléchir il tendit à nouveau son visage vers celui de Marco qui ouvrit les yeux juste à ce moment-là.

Devant lui, une paire d'yeux bruns qui le regardaient avec envie... avec désir.

Ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour la blonde. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« _ Je crois ... que je vais aller dormir, dit lentement le phénix en détachant toutes le syllabes.

_ O-oui, d'accord. »

Ace le posa précipitamment sur son lit avant de sortir de la chambre rapidement.

Il se dirigea vers le pont principal ou la partie était finie depuis un moment. Il passa devant tous les regards interrogateurs et alla se poster à l'avant du navire. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent et il le regretta : quoi de mieux qu'une bonne goulée d'air frais pour se remettre de ses idées ?

« _ Un problème petit frère ? » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Izou se posta juste à côté de lui.

« _ N-non aucun. »

Le commandant de la septième flotte sourit.

« _ Et il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle tu es tout rouge ? »

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Que devait-il répondre ?

« Oui bien sûr, j'ai eu envie de faire l'amour avec Marco, notre frère ! »

Non, il ne pouvait dire ça.

« _ Non aucune ! » Dit-il en se détournant.

Izou ne le poussa pas plus loin et Ace l'en remercia silencieusement.

« _ Ah, alors … bonne nuit ! »

Ça, c'est sûr qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit pensa Ace avec amertume.

/

Le lendemain matin, Ace fut le dernier levé.

Il avait essayé de dormir le plus possible pour rêver de sa blonde à nouveau et peut être faire ce qu'il n'oserait jamais faire dans la réalité.

Il se dirigea en traînant les pieds sur le pont et s'aperçut que tous ses compagnons y étaient déjà.

« _ Voilà le meilleur ! Fit Joz.

_ Eh la belle au bois dormant, compte pas sur moi pour être ton prince charmant ! » Rit Curiel qui semblait avoir oublié que la veille il avait été dépouillé de tout ce qu'il possédait au poker.

En parlant de prince, le jeune commandant chercha du regard sa princesse qui avait le nez plongé dans une de ses cartes maritimes avec l'air concentré.

« _ Nous n'allons pas tarder à apercevoir l'île.

_ N'oubliez pas mes fils : nous allons les piller alors inutile de les tuer. Faites aussi attention à l'île et ses habitants qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas coincé dans un combat ! » Prévint Shirohige sérieux.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et l'île fut bientôt en vue.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, les pirates de Shirohige se déployèrent pour attraper le maximum de ces pirates possibles.

Marco regarda tous ses nakama se lancer dans la bataille à cœur joie.

« _ Tu n'y va pas ? Questionna Shirohige.

_ Vous êtes sûr que je peux vous laissez tout seul, Oyaji ?

_ Gurarara, je peux encore me battre gamin ! »

Le phénix eut un pâle sourire avant de prendre son envol.

Il atterrit sous sa forme humaine au milieu du champ de bataille.

Il écrasait ces pirates comme des mouches trouvant que décidément le niveau avait vraiment baissé. Il remarqua vite que les attaques se concentraient sur lui.

Parce qu'il était une femme, on le pensait faible ce qui commença à l'énerver.

Le capitaine de ces pirates de pacotille fini par apparaître en face de lui.

« _ Me battre contre une femme ? Je ne suis pas si faible ! » Ri-t-il et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Avec un cri, il lui envoya un coup qui le fit voler dans les airs. Marco se transforma en phénix et en un tour d'aile arrêta le pirate dans son élan avec un nouveau coup de pied pour le renvoyer vers la terre.

L'équipage voyant son capitaine finir KO en deux coups contre une seule femme se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau.

« _ Fini de jouer, yoi, » dit simplement le phénix qui se tenait quelques mètres au-dessus de ses nakama qui comprirent tout de suite le message et achevèrent leurs adversaires sans le moindre effort.

Marco chercha Ace des yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était absent. Il devait se trouver de l'autre côté de l'île.

Avec un soupir, il rejoint le bateau. Oyaji donna l'ordre de se regrouper au centre du petit village.

Le phénix fut le premier arrivé, en volant.

Se posant avec une nuée de flammes bleues, il reprit forme humaine sous les regards perplexes des habitants présents :

« _ Marco-sama ! » Fit le chef du village en s'approchant doucement.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme au dos voûté. Il l'examina sous sa forme féminine.

« _ Que vous est-il arrivé, Marco-sama ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt ses attributs féminins.

_ Ah ça ? J'ai été changé en femme je-ne-sais-comment … »

Le vieil homme paru réfléchir un instant.

« _ Mmmh … si c'est bien ce que je crois, j'ai peut être un moyen d'y remédier. »

Le visage du phénix s'éclaira.

« _ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Suivez-moi, Marco-sama. »

Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à un genre de petite hutte qui se trouvait à l'écart des autres habitations.

« _ Ici vit celle qui pratique la médecine dans notre village, je pense qu'elle pourra s'occuper de votre problème. »

Et il ouvrit la petite porte dans laquelle Marco après un signe de tête se glissa sans hésitation.

L'endroit était exigu, rempli de plantes en toutes sortes. Au fond se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« _ Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence du commandant de la première flotte de Shirohige ?

_ Le chef du village a dit que vous pourriez peut être m'aider … »

Elle leva son regard sur Marco pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré. Gardant ses yeux dans les siens, le phénix remarqua à la faible lumière de la lampe à huile, qu'elle les avait vairons.

« _ En effet, je peux. »

La femme cessa son activité pour aller ouvrir un coffre situé à sa gauche.

Soulevant délicatement le couvercle, elle en extirpa une fiole avec à l'intérieur un pétale de fleur.

« _ Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

_ Non, je devrais ? »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« _ Il s'agit d'un pétale d'une fleur qui ne pousse qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Ses propriétés sont incroyables si on la mélange avec certaines herbes. Mais si on la mélange avec d'autres fleurs … »

La blonde eut un frisson dans le dos quand elle fit glisser ses yeux verts et bruns sur elle.

« _ Il y aura des effets secondaires pour les possesseurs de fruit du démon. »

Elle laissa l'information en suspens.

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous faire l'antidote.

_ Merci, souffla Marco.

_ Non: merci à vous pirate de Shirohige. Aujourd'hui encore vous avez protégés notre île au risque de vos vies et voilà mon remerciement. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mixture fut prête.

« _ Voilà Marco-sama, buvez si vous voulez redevenir un homme, sortez d'ici si vous voulez rester une femme. »

Le phénix regarda le liquide verdâtre qui se trouvait dans la coupelle qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

L'image d'Ace, beau et radieux passa une seconde dans son esprit, lui broyant les entrailles.

Sans hésiter une seconde plus, il avala le liquide poisseux.

/

Ace arriva sur la place en même temps que Curiel et Rakuyou. Ils étaient restés pour botter le cul de ses enfoirés un peu plus longtemps, pour leur passer l'envie de recommencer.

Le jeune homme fit parcourir son regard sur les gens déjà présents sur la place. Shirohige discutait avec le chef du village mais aucun signe de sa blonde à ses côtés.

Il se renfrogna et s'assit car il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'absence de Marco l'inquiétait. Il venait de se lever et allait interroger Thatch quand une ombre passa sur le centre du village.

Devant le regard de ses nakama le grand phénix se posa, repliant lentement ses grandes ailes.

Et en un souffle, il reprit forme humaine.

Ce n'était plus la blonde pulpeuse qui se tenait là nonchalamment mais bien Marco. Leur Marco.

« _ Yô, dit-il simplement avant de se retrouver enseveli sous les embrassades de ses compagnons.

_ Putain Marco! On a vraiment cru que t'allais rester une gonzesse toute ta vie !

_ Content de te revoir, vieux ! »

Il se sorti tant bien que mal pour se diriger vers son capitaine :

« _ Je suis rentré, Oyaji.

_ Gurarara, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mon fils. Ce soir, faisons la fête ! »

Tout l'équipage approuva avec un grand cri.

Le phénix eut un petit sourire. Il sentait bien sûr les deux grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient. Il appréhendait de devoir les affronter.

Finalement il se retourna, lui faisant face.

Ace se trouvait à l'écart, son regard plongé dans le sien.

L'air trahit et dévasté qu'il arborait lui fendit le cœur.

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, puis de deux pour finalement faire demi-tour et partir en courant sur le chemin qui menait au bord de l'île.

Thatch se posta à côté de Marco qui regardait la route sans la voir :

« _ Tu ne vas pas aller lui parler ?

_ C-C'est mieux … comme ça, » fit le phénix d'une voix faible.

POV Ace :

Je vis l'ombre du phénix passer au-dessus de nous et toute l'inquiétude qui m'avait habitée précédemment me quitta.

Mon cœur se mit à battre bien plus vite que son rythme habituel et un grand sourire grandit sur mes lèvres comme à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Le phénix se posa mais au lieu de se transformer en ma blonde, il se transforma en blond. En Marco.

Comment ?

Il était redevenu un homme ? Sans me dire ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ? Et merde, comment avait-il fait ?

Ma blonde n'existait plus.

Mon cœur se brisa en morceaux à cette constatation.

Il se tourna vers moi mais je ne voulais pas le voir lui, cet homme. Je voulais ma blonde.

Et avant que je n'aie pu m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà parti en courant.

La nuit était tombée et l'équipage festoyait depuis déjà un bon moment mais je ne m'étais pas joint à eux. Je restais assis à la poupe du MobyDick, sans bouger d'un cil.

Soudainement, une lumière bleutée scintilla sur ma droite. Sans même regarder, je savais qui était en train de s'approcher et je serrais les dents de colère.

Le phénix se posa sans un bruit à côté de moi et je ne lui jetais même pas un regard.

« _ Ace, écoute je … commença-t-il mais je le coupais :

_ Tais-toi ! Tu me répugnes ! »

Je ne voulais pas voir son visage blessé alors je gardais la tête délibérément tournée.

« _ Je pensais que si tu m'aimais vraiment, que je sois un homme ou une femme n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance, murmura-t-il attristé.

_ Et moi je pensais que si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu serais resté une femme ! » M'emportais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Un éclair bleu passa dans son regard.

Il me saisit les épaules pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« _ Je suis né homme, Ace, dit-il d'une voix dure et rauque, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. »

Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans la nuit. Les mêmes yeux qui m'avaient fait succomber.

Je me dégageais d'un coup sec et bondit sur mes pieds :

« _ Si ! Il pouvait en être autrement, » lui crachais-je, mais tu as juste pensé à toi !

Je pris la fuite une fois de plus ne m'attardant pas sur son visage terriblement peiné par ma réponse. Il fallait que je me change les idées et décidait de rejoindre la fête au village. Je me construis un sourire de toutes pièces pour me fondre dans la masse de mes compagnons. On me faisait des blagues et je riais d'un rire faux. Je n'avais absolument pas le cœur à la fête. Je fini par m'asseoir près du grand feu qui avait été dressé au centre de la place. Hypnotisé, je regardais les flammes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

Une des filles du village, plutôt mignonne, qui me fit des avances très mal déguisées que même moi je le remarquais.

Mais je m'en foutais : c'était ce que j'avais besoin.

En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes à nous embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine contre un arbre non loin du village. J'avais chaud rien que d'imaginer ce que nous allions faire. Ce que j'allais faire pour oublier cette douleur lancinante qui me déchirais la poitrine.

D'un geste brusque, je la collais contre mon buste, mon corps épousant parfaitement le sien.

Ses mains à elle ne restaient pas inactives, parcourant mon torse, elles se dirigèrent bientôt vers mon bermuda. Je gémissais rien que de les imaginer descendre plus bas. Ce qu'elles firent évidemment : se glissant dans mon boxer pour saisir mon désir brûlant.

Je me figeais.

Là, elle me tenait non pas avec des longs doigts fins comme je me l'étais attendu, mais avec des doigts petits et boudinés. (NDA : RPZ Hoshi)

Tout le feu du désir qui m'embrasait disparu instantanément.

Dans mon esprit une seule image subsistait : ni celle de la jeune fille en face de moi, ni même celle de ma blonde, mais bien celle de Marco avec son visage peiné après que je lui aie crié dessus.

La main de la fille était toujours accrochée à mon membre et cette simple pression me donna la nausée. Je lui retirais sa main avec agressivité et la laissait là avec un regard furieux.

Je ne savais ou aller alors j'errais sans but. Finalement je me retrouvais à la crique ou le bateau était amarré, et sans perdre une seconde je montais dedans pour me diriger vers mon dortoir.

Oui dormir, c'était ce que j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment. Je ne pensais plus à rien : cela faisait moins mal.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis aussitôt.

_La plaine était toujours intacte, une légère brise jouait avec l'herbe, la faisant s'onduler à sa guise. On ne voyait que ça jusqu'à l'horizon._

_Je scrutais de tous côté dans l'espoir de voir apparaître ma blonde à nouveau._

_Et je le vis, un grand phénix qui volait voir moi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire éblouissant à cette vue. Il se posa à une dizaine de mètre de moi et repris forme humaine._

_Mon cœur s'emballa en voyant ma blonde, aussi belle et radieuse qu'auparavant. Je voulais courir vers elle, la serrer dans mes bras, respirer son parfum, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger._

_« _ Ace, fit-elle d'une voix qui fit chavirer mon cœur._

__ O-Oui ?_

__ Je dois m'en aller, Ace. »_

_Je ne comprenais pas._

_« _ Mais … tu viens d'arriver !_

__ Ici, ce n'est plus ma place désormais._

__ C'est-c'est de sa faute à lui hein ! C'est lui qui t'a tuée! » M'énervais-je._

_Elle ne faisait que sourire en me regardant. Puis, elle se rapprocha doucement, puisque je ne pouvais bouger. Juste en face de moi elle leva son visage vers moi._

_« _ Ace … »_

_Oh, comme je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser._

_« _ Dis mon nom, Ace … » ( NDA : Un zanpakutô ? mdr désolée ... ^^')_

_Hein ? Son … son nom ?_

_« _ Eh bien, tu es … tu es … »_

_Je me plongeais dans ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ses yeux était exactement les même que …_

_« _ Marco » soufflais-je._

_Elle sourit et posa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de faire demi-tour._

_Je regardais le phénix prendre son envol dans ce ciel bleu. Oui ce bleu, je l'avais déjà vu avant !_

_C'était le bleu du phénix. De mon phénix._

POV Narrateur :

Ace ouvrit les yeux d'un coup : il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'extirpa de son lit sous le rire des compagnons qui le regardait se dépatouiller avec ses couvertures sans l'aider. Les ignorants, il se précipita dans la salle commune. Arrivant à la table des commandants il remarqua la place vide du phénix.

« _ Où est Marco ? Demanda Ace avec moins de patience qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ C'est ce qu'on se demande tous, une fois de plus il n'est pas là ce matin …

_ J'espère qu'il s'est fait transformé en femme à nouveau ! Rit bêtement Curiel, j'aurais pas de problème pour rejoindre son lit moi aussi ! »

Ace se retint de lui casser la gueule et sortit à grandes enjambées sous le regard malicieux de Thatch.

Marco était resté dans son lit même après s'être réveillé, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais. Il regardait le plafond en essayant d'ignorer à quel point son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il avait espéré qu'après être redevenu un homme, il n'éprouverait plus le moindre sentiment pour Ace. Il ne devait pas poser la main sur lui après tout, il s'agissait de son petit frère.

Mais non, il l'aimait toujours autant. Peut-être même plus. Mais il devait oublier tout ça, maintenant il devait juste tout faire pour se comporter normalement avec son cadet.

Il poussa un profond soupir et décida quand même de se lever ce qu'il fit difficilement.

A peine fut-il debout, qu'il entendit quelqu'un taper à sa porte. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir, seulement les coups redoublèrent et la peur que sa porte ne se casse lui força à aller ouvrir d'un coup :

« _ Non mais ça va pas la tête, yoi ! » Dit-il en foudroyant du regard la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, le laissant entrer sans réfléchir et referma doucement la porte.

« _ Ace … » eut-il le temps de dire avec que le jeune homme ne lui saute dessus.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le plancher. Le plus jeune à califourchon sur le plus vieux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

« _ Je suis tellement désolé ! Lança Ace, je te jure je suis un parfait crétin, je … je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Moi je … je n'aime que toi ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux devant sa déclaration puis il eut sourire sincère. Sa main vint caresser doucement la joue du jeune commandant qui frémit au contact de ses longs doigts fins. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, retrouvant toute la passion qui l'habitait. Un baiser fougueux et plein de promesses.

« _ Moi aussi je n'aime que toi, » souffla Marco à l'oreille d'Ace.

FIN.


End file.
